


Smalt (Or Ocean Blue)

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smalt: a chalky blue, made from mixing glass and cobalt; the ocean seen through mist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smalt (Or Ocean Blue)

Andronikos sighed as he stared out into the distance. He hated waiting around’ he was more of a take-charge kind of man. Before he met Criz, he wasn’t that much of a _morning_ person, either. The light on the horizon was hardly impressive: a dull gray instead of bright yellow or orange.

“Be patient,” Criz said behind him. 

“I _am_ bein’ patient,” he growled.

The sun’s angle rose, and steam rose from the water. The boring dark blue lightened and appeared to tint the smoke, making it a strange glassy color. It threw mysterious shadows on the ocean.

“Damn,” he murmured. “It reminds me of some of the mumbo-jumbo the Jedi throw around.”

“It does,” she agreed, “but this is natural, not forced.”

“Huh. I see your point.” He wound an arm around her slim waist, and they watched the sun rise.


End file.
